


The Storm

by Shamaru



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Mentions of the rest of B's family, Merrow!Benny, Siren!Bad Cop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamaru/pseuds/Shamaru
Summary: To escape certain death the family braves flying through a bad storm.One of them falls into the ocean below.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Borrowing stuff from Eternally_Exhausted again. I'm just going to keep doing this and digging the AU holes deeper XD
> 
> I had fun writing this, but inspiration died on me so it kind of ends abruptly. I may get a second wind and write a second chapter later to tie it up, but if not then it's pretty open ended.

They knew the risks to flying in a storm, but they’d needed to go and waiting it out hadn’t been an option. The death of the king was being held over their heads and the kingdom had been baying for blood. It had come down to either risking the raging storm or risking the mercies of the guillotine. Neither was favorable, but one was more survivable.

Rain pelted down on them, cold as ice, soaking through their feathers and making sight difficult. Strong winds didn’t lend them any help and only drove the rain against them like needle pricks. Along with the darkening skies the whole situation was a disaster.

They had to fly close together in order to keep tabs on each other. Alastar flew at the front, his massive wings giving his family behind him a bit more to look out for. Keelan’s harness had been strapped to his chest where the youngest held tight, his brother’s arms locked protectively around him for extra safety. Being on his front instead of his back made the weight shift differently and flight was slightly harder, but Alastar had refused to carry the youngest on his back. If Keelan was beneath him it shielded him from the worst of the rain and wind and granted him a bit more warmth.

Just behind Alastar flew their parents. Nora and Daniel flew as close to each other as possible, brushing wingtips often and casting glances from their lead sons to each other. Being smaller than their eldest boys meant that they had to work harder to stay airborne and not be tossed about in the wind, but they managed on sheer willpower. They’d fought for their lives before and neither would let a raging storm claim them now.

Bringing up the rear of the group was Cary. He kept a watchful eye on his parents in front of him, tense and prepared to help or catch them if need be. He also kept his eyes on both the clouds above and waves below. The ocean churned violently beneath them and he knew if they fell it would swallow them in an instant. But the sky was the real concern. He’d been hearing the roll of thunder without seeing a crack of lightning yet, but something was making his neck feathers stand and he remained on high alert.

Above them the clouds flashed for a split second. It was all the warning they were given before a bolt was spat out.

Cary pulled up sharply as the blinding flash struck in front of him. His eyes squeezed shut to avoid the light and he gasped as a gust of wind caught his flared wings and sent him spinning. He tried to right himself, but finding his balance after being thrown off combined with his vision having gone entirely black and being unable to tell up from down proved it an impossibility. Above the howling winds he couldn’t hear and he knew his own voice, shouted as loudly as he could manage, would be silenced. Despite his best efforts he continued to fall.

The ocean slammed into his back seconds later.

Cary struggled against the waves and desperately tried to keep his head up. Terror gripped him the same way the water gripped his wings and weighed him down. He sputtered as he inhaled a mouthful of the sea. He couldn’t see anything around him and the cold was already leeching into him worse then the rain had, making his struggles slow and making it harder to stay above the churning waves. Not two minutes in the water and he felt exhausted. He hoped the others made it out of the storm at least. He hoped they didn’t try to come back for him just to meet the same end. He wished he could at least see them up above, but night was setting the darkness in and all he could see was another flash of lightning. Then the cold and exhaustion claimed him and his head dunked below the waves.

He woke in pain.

Cary groaned as he forced himself to sit up slowly, a hand coming up to press against his forehead. He had a terrible headache blooming.

Slowly he looked around in equal parts curiosity and confusion. He should have been dead. The last thing he remembered was drowning after all. Yet here he was feeling very much alive. There was sand beneath him and trees in the distance which told him he was on solid land at least. That was slightly alarming though. He swore there had been nothing nearby where he’d landed in the water.

“Oh! You’re awake!”

The sudden voice coming from behind him had Cary turning as fast as he could, his head spinning from the motion and causing him to nearly fall over. Still, he managed to catch sight of whoever had spoken before having to hide his face in his hands to wait out the dizzy spell. The stranger didn’t speak while Cary recovered and he was grateful for it. Eventually his hands came down and he looked up for a proper view of the other.

A young man’s face greeted his vision. Soft brown hair and eyes to match, watching him with a curiously worried expression. Bright yellow fins poked up through his hair at the sides of his head. Where he sat in the water Cary could see blue and black scales and he realized he was looking at a merrow.

“You okay?” said merrow asked after another few moments.

Cary blinked. Instead of answering he shifted himself in the sand to further face the water, stretching out his wings and grimacing as his muscles screamed in protest. Besides being stiff and sore his feathers looked a mess. Salt and sand clung to them and added weight to them. He’d need a good long preening session if he was to get off the ground proper any time soon.

“Hello?” the merrow spoke again, drawing out the ‘o’ in his word. “Anyone in there?”

“Be quiet.” Cary snapped. “Go away.”

The merrow snorted and frowned at him. “Great way to greet the guy who saved your ass.”

That got the siren’s attention. He raised a brow and fixed the other with a calculating stare. 

“Yeah, that’s right.” the merrow continued. “I happened to be passing by when you fell into the water. Figured I’d pull you to shore instead of letting you drown. You’re welcome by the way.”

“Didn’t know mers were rescuers. Thought you all ate people who fell into the ocean.”

“I mean we do, but not always. I’m more of a fish type guy myself.” A pause. “No pun intended.”

Cary couldn’t help the snort of amusement that left him at that. The merrow brightened up at the sound and the smile he flashed was blinding. He pulled himself further up the shore toward the siren effortlessly and wiggled into a comfortable spot close by. Cary had never seen a merrow up close before and he took a moment to look the other over. His scales were mostly sky blue with a thick stripe of black running down his back to the end of his tail where it curved back into a hook shaped marking. His dorsal fin ran the length of his spine and was all blue save for black tipping. The webbing of his tail fin was the same bright yellow as the fins on his ears.

The merrow studied him as well, Cary noticed. Maybe it was his first time seeing a siren up close as well. Not that he was in a state to really be a good example of his species as bad as his feathers were. With the reminder in his head he folded one wing forward and began to card his claws through the feathers, wrinkling his nose as sand began to almost pour out from around them.

The merrow watched him in fascination. “What’re you doing?” he asked curiously.

“Preening.”

“What’s that mean?”

Cary side-eyed the other. “It means I’m cleaning my feathers.” He winced as a bit of stuck on sea salt pulled between his claws. “I don’t suppose there’s any water I can soak in around here?”

The other tilted his head and glanced pointedly behind himself. “Uh...”

“ _Fresh_ water.”

“Oh! Sure! There’s a shallow pond nearby that bleeds into the ocean!” The merrow wriggled himself backward into the water and began to swim off, sticking close enough to the shore for the siren to see him. “Follow me!”

Cary grunted as he pushed himself to his feet, legs feeling wobbly, and slowly followed the other a ways around what he discovered to be an island. And just as the other had said there was soon a pool of water in sight. The siren wasted no time wading in up to his hips, lowering himself, and ruffling his feathers to better clean them. His wingtips dipped into the pond to flip water over his back and he shook it through his feathers, already feeling salt and grit being washed out. He only paused his bath when he noticed the merrow had joined him in the pool. The other kept his distance, but Cary still made sure to keep a careful eye on him.

“What’s your name?” the merrow asked after a while. 

Cary paused again, just after dipping his head beneath the water, and looked up through dripping feathers. “...Cary.” 

“I’m Benny.”

The siren hummed his acknowledgement. “Good to meet you. And... thank you for saving my life.”

He received another smile and tried not to wonder why his heart skipped a beat at the sight.

**Author's Note:**

> I picked a blue tang for Benny’s fish type.


End file.
